Jade's private Pictures
by Lily Gray
Summary: After Jade accidently falls over in the middle of a crowded hallway at school, and pictures of a certain someone fall out of her bag, what will happen when her longly kept secret is revealed?
1. Chapter 1: Clumsy Jade

*General POV*

Tori, Cat, Robbie, Beck & Andre were at the lockers talking, whilst Cat was playing with her phone, she smiled, then looked up.

''Hihi... Jade's late for school!'' she said, giggly. The gang looked around, to find that Jade, wasn't actually there. No one really noticed.

''How do you know?'' Tori asked.

''She texted me. Apparently her alarm didn't go off.''

''Oh, right, ok.''

''Anyway'' Cat continued cheerfully, '' What do you call a laptop that can sing?'' She said. The bunch sighed, knowing where this was going.

''I don't know Cat...What DO you call a laptop that can sing?'' Beck answered automatically to satisfy the light-headed girl.

''A dell. Geddit! ? Because A dell sounds like Adele? The singer? Haha-I'm so funny!'' The redhead answered before bursting into giggles.

''Haha...I get it. I get it. That wasn't that bad actually.'' Tori said. She looked around the halls eager to see Jade.

''If Jade doesn't hurry up, she's gonna be late. It's 8:57.'' Andre said.

''She'll be here soon, don't worry...'' Tori said.

Almost at cue, the doors of HollyWood Arts sprung open to find Jade panting. She must've forgotten to brush her hair since it was all messy, like that time she woke up in that hotel in Yerba. She started to make her way over to the lockers, when she tripped on her shoelace and fell, knocking the contents of her beverage and her bag onto the floor.

''Jade! Be careful! You could've hurt the ground- Wait. What's this?'' Cat said as she picked up a photo that had fallen from Jade's bag.

''GIVE IT BACK!'' Jade screamed as she tried to snatch it out of Cat's hands. ''GIVE IT, CAT!'' Cat took a step back from Jade to see the picture properly. It was a picture...of Tori.

''JADE, WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF TORI IN YOUR BAG?'' Cat exclaimed louder than she expected. The whole hall fell dead with silence. Tori's eyes widened as the hall turned their attention to the 6 students before her. A few gasped, and a few whispered, but most laughed.

''Well. Looks like Jade doen't hate Tori at all!'' One shouted.

''Yeah, I bet she's a lez!'' Another cried

''I wonder what she does with Tori's pictures'' A brown-headed girl said, causing the school to become hysterical with laughter. Exept The 8 friends, who were anything but amused.

Jade looked around nervously, but angrily at the same time.

She rose to her feet, leaving her bag on the floor, and turned to the hall-way kids.

''SHUT UP...ALL OF YOU. SHUT UP. '' When Jade wasn't looking, one of the students tipped her bag contents on the floor again. Jade turned around & slapped him hard around the face, causing him to fall down. But what made everyone gasp again was that there were many more pictures of Tori in Jade's bag. Tori was absolutely paralized on the spot. What could this mean? Jade looked at Tori, before sighing, and quickly gathering all of her bag together, and sprinted away. The bell rang. Everyone went to class, exept Tori & the gang, who just stood there. In shock. Cat decided to break the tension.

''One time, my brother shaved my cat & sent it to Egypt.'' She said. No-one moved. ''Guys? Hello? HELP! MY FRIENDS GOT TURNED IN TO STATUES!'' The 6 teens snapped out of their trance and straightened themselves up.

''I-I...Think we should...Ahh..''

''I THINK WE SHOULD GET TO CLASS'' Tori exclaimed suddenly.

''YEAH.'' They all agreed, then proceeded to walk to their Music class, silently.


	2. Chapter 2: Class Time

*General POV*

Jade refused to speak to anyone that morning. Anytime Beck, Andre or Cat tried to get her to talk she would shake her head and turn away. If anyone tried to tease her about that morning, she would take out her special scissors from her bag, and threaten to dammage that person's face with them. Which...Usually made them back off immediatly and run away like a baby. After every class, she would just storm off without anyone, and go in her next class, without a word.

Tori also stayed silent all morning, since she was still in the state of shock about...it happening. She did speak to her friends, but she would sort of be in a trance, in her own little world, thinking, on, and on. A few people asked her how Jade was doing, and she didn't answer, since she hadn't seen her all morning since the incident. Tori's next class was with Jade. Uh-oh, she thought to herself, how can she cope with Sikowitz... What if he makes them a married couple again? She sighed. She HAD to get Jade to talk to her, because she couldn't ruin their... Well, I wouldn't say friendship exactly, just, they frenemy-ship.

''Ok.'' Sikowitz started. He locked each door to the classroom, leaving the students puzzled. ''I'm afraid there is a problem. We've just found out that there is a MASS MURDERER, in the school. He has amunitioned guns & bombs, and is going to kill us ALL!'' He exclaimed in a panic. All at once all the students started to talk amongst eachother, started to scream and panic and run around like crazed horses. That seemed to do the trick, Sikowitz thought to himself.

''JUUUST KIDDING! I bet THAT warmed you guys up, eh?'' He said, mockingly. The teens suddenly relaxed and started to moan, they hated when he did that.

''OK!'' He continued. ''Andre and...TORI! Get up on stage!'' Sikowitz pointed at them. Andre did as he was told, but Tori got up slowly, and Sikowitz noticed that Tori was lagging behind ''Come on!'' He pushed, startling Tori and making her practically run up on stage.

''Ok... You two are going to be married. Exept Tori is the husband and Andre's the wife.'' Andre groaned, then looked at Tori, who remained silent. She'd zoned off again.

''Tori!'' Andre snapped his fingers in-front of her face witch caused her to let out a tiny scream.

''Ok, Jade. Now you get up on stage with them'' Sikowitz instructed. Everyone in the classroom was silent and watched the group meticulously. They waited for the hippie to give further instructions, eager to see what would happen.

''Jade. In this scene, you are going to be in love. With Andre. Wait no, your going to be in love with Tori & you are going to make it very obvious to Andre.'' Tori, Andre and Jade froze, along with the whole class. Oh god, Jade thought. ''Is Sikowitz doing this on purpose to wind me up? Cause it sure ain't funny!'', she thought Sikowitz was going to burst out laughing and tell them it was a joke, but he seemed very serious about it. Sikowitz was definatly not aware of the situation... And he just made it a hell of a lot worse. First, her alarm didn't go off, so she looked like she'd just woken up, secondly, her dark secret had been revealed to the whole school, and now Sikowitz was making her act in love with Tori. She doesn't really need to act, she thought. But she didn't think anyone here (Ecxept for Sikowitz) was comfortable with the situation.

''Uhh...Sikowitz?'' Tori asked. ''Can we please change the situation in this scene? None of us here are really OKAY with it.'' She sounded desparate, and Jade and Andre nodded violently, stressing the fact that this was NOT the time to do this perticular scene, and most of the class agreed.

''WHY?'' asked Sikowitz,''It's not like Jade is REALLY in love with you.'' He answered casually.

Everyone remained dead silent, not really knowing what to do, in an awkward situation like this. Tori and Andre gulped, dreading what was about to happen next. They looked at Jade, who looked like she just died inside. Jade couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't handle all the stress that was being put on her. She got of stage, grabbed her bag and ran out the door, leaving it to close with a violent BANG, witch caused the class to jump in fright.

''What?'' the teacher asked when all of the students eyes were on him. ''OH.'' he realised, '' I MADE A NONO.'' he said. ''YOU THINK?'' Tori exclaimed, ''I'll go to speak to her'' she said with a sigh, and with those words, she grabbed her bag and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Closet Talk

*General POV*

Tori was worried, but REALLY worried. For many reasons:

- Jade had never acted like this before, and she had no clue what do do about it.

-She didn't know how she felt about Jade.

-And most of all, she was scared Jade was going to rip her head off.

But all Tori cared about at that time, was to get Jade to talk. So Tori went looking for her. She went around the whole school: the Blackbox theater, the parking lot, and the girl's bathrooom, but no sign of Jade at all. Then it hit Tori: She was in the Janitor's closet. That was where Jade alway used to go when she felt down, like that time she couldn't find the money to produce her play. So Tori made her way over, and stopped outside the door. She didn't know what to say! ''Oh yeah, hi Jade, do you love me?'' Yeah, that'll work. Tori took a deep breath, before entering. Jade was on the floor, head in her hands, she looked like she was asleep. Well Tori knew for sure that she wasn't crying.

''Jade...?'' Tori said camly. Jade didn't move, but we could hear her mumbling.

''Jade?'' Tori asked again, this time Jade looked up, mascara running down her face and her eyes watering. She was crying?

''Were you crying?'' Tori sounded hurt.

''State the obvious, Vega.'' Jade said rudely. Evn though she was in love, she could really be a gank.

''Talk to me.'' Tori sounded sad. She hated being in situations like this.

''Get out.'' Jade responded firmly. Tori had know idea whether to refuse, stay, and get Jade to talk, or leave. She thought to her self: ''For the love of gravy... Get some Tori. She's just a girl, what harm could she do?'' So Tori didn't move, she stayed right on the spot. She was terrified of what was going to happen next.

''I SAID GET OUT.'' Jade shouted.

''No.'' Tori replied casually. On the outside, Tori looked fine, pretty as a picture, but to be honest, she was absolutely terrified of Jade. Well... who wasn't?

''No?'' Jade asked, threatning Tori. ''Fine'' she continued. ''Stay. I don''t care. But i'm not talking.''

''Oh, yes you are.'' Tori replied. She almost sounded like her mother, which caused her to shiver.

''Oh, really?'' Jade said, now standing up. Now, Tori was scared. Jade had been an emotional wreck, and now she was almost back to her normal self, you know, the one that terrified everyone...Exept the fact she loved Tori.

''YEAH.'' Tori replied nervously, but she tried to sound confident. '' TALK. NOW.''

''No.''

''TALK.''

''NO.''

''TALK!''

''FINE!Jade gave in. I mean they could've been there for hours. And she hated to waste time.

''So. Are you going to tell me why you had pictures of me in your bag?'' Tori asked, even though the answer was pretty damn obvious. I think Tori just wanted to hear Jade actually say it out loud.

''Tori.'' Jade sighed. What Tori wanted to hear was true, but it would be almost an effort to say it aloud.

''You know why.'' Jade said. She was right, Tori did know, but she wasn't going to leave without an answer from Jade. Tori needed an answer desperatly. So she had to take a huge risk to be satisfied.

''Jade, tell me please''

''Euurghh...I don't want to!'' Jade whined.

''How about I help you with that issue.'' Tori said, before putting her hands on Jade's shoulders, and pulling her close, so they were face to face, and their lips were inches apart. Jade's heart started beating alot faster and her palms started sweating. Whenever Tori breathed on her, it sent a shivering up the girl's spine. Tori felt weird feelings aswell. Her breathing heavily increased & her heart was beating a mile an hour. Tori denied these feelings, and continued her quest to get an answer out of the stubborn girl before her.

''Are you going to tell me now?'' Tori harrassed in an, almost tempting voice. Jade paused, licked her lips, and closed the gap between her & Tori.

As soon as their lips touched, fireworks exploded in their heads. They'd never felt anything like this before, and they both were loving the new experience. Tori saw nothing but lights and showers of glitter in her mind, like their was a firework display going off in her head, which was driving her insane. Jade, infact, was driving her insane. As their lips movied in sync, Jade moaned into the kiss, she'd never felt so much pleasure before. Not even with Beck. Beck, she thought. Worry spread across her mind as she wondered what to say to him about her & Tori. He was a wonderful boyfriend, she had to admit, but she only had eyes for Tori. Jade forgot about her worry instantly, knowing Beck was very understanding, and only wanted Jade to be happy. She was in her own world when she was kissing Tori, almost wishing she could freeze time and stay in the closet kissing her forever, but unfortunately, it soon had to come to an end.

They both pulled away, absolutely dazzled by the overwhelment that had overcome them. They looked into eachothers eyes before Tori leaned forward, and whispered into Jade's ear:

''You gonna tell me now?'' She said calmly. Jade felt the warmth of Tori's breath on her ear, which made her body tingly. She smiled and chuckled before pecking Tori on the lips.

''I use those pictures to put on a dartboard and I throw darts at your head.'' She said with a mocking smirk. Tori could easily tell Jade was lying, but decided to play along to her little game.

''Make sure to aim for my cheekbones.'' Tori said, before both burst out laughing. They had a feeling this was only the beginning of a very new relationship between them.

The End!

_**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, and I think this isn't that good, but hey. Hope you liked it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, I'm Dan Schneider & the Wizard Of Oz. :D**_


End file.
